


Adrienette April

by Rsona5



Series: Adrienette April [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinetteapril2019, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5
Summary: Adrienette April following this month. Contains curse words.





	Adrienette April

"I can't believe I said that!" Her exclamation was loud and mortified. Her face was hidden behind her bangs as she kept banging her head on the wall. 

"Girl, that's probably the worst you ever did." Alya's voice was full of disbelief while shaking her head. 

"I know!" She whined pitifully and moaned in misery recalling how her clumsiness seriously worked against her today. 

_"Hey, Adrien. Hi, Nino."  Alya's voice as she saw the two guys resting beside the steps._

_"Hi, Nino. H-hello A-adrien." Marinette stuttered._

_"Hey, dudettes! I have been meaning to talk to you two." Nino's voice shook with this excitement that was buzzing through him. "There's this new cafe that allows the crowd to perform on their own to do whatever. I was thinking of going there and trying it out for DJ-ing."_

_"That sounds awesome. I would have to check with Natalie, though."  Adrien pulled out his phone contacting his father's assistant._

_"I'm down."_

_"I'm in," Marinette spoke confidently._

_"Natalie says I'm free!" Adrien exclaimed as he pumps his fist into the air for this moment._

_"Adrichou! Won't you join me for lunch today." Chloe's shrill voice rang out._

_"Sorry Chloe, but I already have plans with Nino and the girls." He explains to Chloe as she pouts at him._

_"But, what's so special about Mari-trash and her blogger friend." Her face scrunched up in disgust._

_"Chloe, she is a friend and she deserves respect." Marinette's heart fluttered as he defended her._

_"Hmp! Tell me when you get better taste, Adrikins!" With that, she sauntered away with Sabrina trailing behind her._

_"I'm sorry Marinette for her words." Adrien's head began to bow and try to apologize again for his friend's behavior._

_"I-it's f-fine. I'm this use. No! I mean use this I. Wait! I'm used to it." Her words jumbled as her face heats up._

_Adrien smiles at Marinette finding her stutter adorable._

_"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving and I can hear the food calling my name." Nino brings his arm around Adrien and the other on Alya while Alya takes Mari's hand. The four walked together to go to the cafe and are instantly greeted with a juggler in front of them._

_"This is pretty cool," Alya admits._

_"Let's get a booth!" Marinette rushes to one of the booths near the front wiggling in anticipation._

_Everyone laughs at her sweet optimism and energy and joins her. They view many acts including Nino's computer as it plays his remixes of music he created._

_"Anyone willing to take the stage!" The announcer yells out and no one ventures to the call._

_"She will!" All of a sudden Alya's voice interrupting the quiet room._

_"What?!" Marinette's eyes widen as she starts shaking her head rapidly. "I don't have any talents!!" She whisper/yells at Alya._

_"Well, I guess you're coming up with something." She is suddenly push up onto the stage and eyes are all locked on her._

_"Umm..." Her voice wavers slightly as she has no clue what to do. Maybe she has been spending too much time Chat, but times in need are times of desperation._

_"I purrobably am going to be making catty jokes, so I pawlead mew to give meow a chance." She delivers the line with a little swagger of Chat Noir's confidence._

_Everyone's quiet until Adrien's laugh is heard loud and clear. Soon people join and it gaining way. She sees Alya gives her thumbs up and sucks up a big breath._

_"I am but no means the punful mewster as Chat Noir, but that doesn't mean I mew good at purrns." Her smile was gaining more as people laughed at her horrible lines._

_"Tail mew, is there a pawsibility I'm getting better on this catitude of meows." She winked at one of the guys in the crowd as she walked down to grab the closet hand to press a kiss on their hand. She winked at Adrien and walked back up. Wait a minute, Adrien?!  Don't panic. Just forget about it._

_She took a glanced back to see the boy's face flash up in red at her. She turns away to walk away but to trip on her own feet. Adrien was about to save her when he missed her arms. Sadly, she didn't miss him. Her hands find his pants and as she falls so does his pants._

_His face explodes in red while Marinette's immediately backs away from the boy._

_"Fuck! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"_

_He pulls his pants up as his face erupts in blush. The people around them are cackling and others take pity on the poor boy and girl._

_"If it's any consolation, you have nice legs." Her face explodes as she slams a hand on her mouth._

_If it wasn't pawsible, his face gets redder that he might pass out from it._

_She gets up and walks away from the cafe and heads home thinking her life choices. Not before hearing._

_"That must be a fun relationship."_

_"SHE"S JUST A FRIEND!" Although, the trecherous heart of his beats faster as he thinks about her more._


End file.
